The Devil's Workshop
by Loki Niflheim
Summary: They're mean, weird, rude as hell and HOT. Welcome to The Devil's Workshop.Once the gears start to turn in the Devil's Workshop there's no turning back. Mysterious Romantic Comedy NxM RxH RxR.


**A/N: **Hope you like this. If you find it amusing/entertaining/interesting please do leave a review. If you don't like it then I hope you find a more suitable story that would likely suit your tastes. After all I can't please everyone.

**DISCLAIMER:** Standard disclaimers applied.

Beta-reader: Tora-sempai... A.K.A Caffeine-tolerant

Thanks a lot sempai!

**THE DEVIL'S WORKSHOP**

**By: Loki Niflheim**

**Turning the gears in the Devil's Workshop**

__

**The Devil's Workshop...**

_My mom once told me__, "An Idle mind is the Devil's workshop"._

_Others people say__ it's the place the Devil does his dirty work, leaving the tormented screams of his victim in his workshop._

I say "Hell on earth" as I scrutinized the large building in front of me, with its walls painted cream. A big brick wall acting as a fence surrounded the building and a gate lay at the front as its entrance. Weird. Why? Because it was too normal, that's why.

_You must be all wondering who I am right. Moreover, what the hell I'm doing here. Well that's simple really..._

_I am Mikan Sakura. 14 years old and studying at Seishou Academy..._

_Well that was the plan until my cousin accidentally took my dorm key, that wouldn't have to be a problem if he didn't also bring my map along with him in Okinawa. Now look, I'm here in Tokyo having a total "blast" while he's doing who-knows-what in Okinawa._

_Why don't we just change you ask? Well, my supposedly school in Okinawa was supposed to start around after 3 days after I received the letter (along with my bloody key and my map) that said I was accepted into that school. Unfortunately for me, I suddenly had the urge to reminisce about Hotaru, my best friend, who I was suppose to meet in Okinawa and my cousin had to leave earlier than me because he had to meet up with his friends...well yeah that's how it goes._

_By that time, I noticed that he had taken my key and I was already in front of a telephone booth in Tokyo screaming my lungs out at my cousin who was trying to calm me down._

_"__Listen Mi-chan, it's not bad at The Devil's Workshop"_

_Yeah, when people say those things when you're in a hysterical state it doesn't actually help does it?_

_What 's more, it looks like he found himself a girlfriend in my dorm and actually called the Principal of his school that he was going to change schools with me. He said I just needed to take the exam when I get there._

_All good right? Wrong. Dead Wrong._

_There were three problems with his "brilliant" plan._

_One was that He was a genius. His school was said to be the school for the gifted students, geniuses, prodigies and the like and what am I? A normal girl who almost failed her midterms last year._

_Two is that I'm staying at his dorm. Problem with that is, who the hell calls a dorm "The Devil's Workshop?" What the hell?! I'm staying at the Devil's Workshop?!_

_Three is, and probably the biggest problem of all, how the hell am I going to meet up with Hotaru now? We were supposed to meet up in Seishou Academy. It was a promise, but I'm in Tokyo. How the hell do I solve this? I don't even know how to contact her._

_As I finally finished my hysterics, I went on my way following the damn map to my dorm._

_And as I followed my map, I noticed that I got totally lost. Lost as in I don't know where to go. The map wasn't really helpful and there were no police to actually help me. I found myself in a deserted alley with only a stranger with a weird aura around._

_"__Ugh...I have terrible luck."_

_With that in mind, I nervously asked the stranger for directions to The Devil's Workshop dorm._

_I find it nerve wrecking when he grinned at me and decided to take me __to the building I mentioned earlier__. Only just now did I notice the wall beside the gate was vandalized with the words "The Devil's Workshop"._

_I was about to give him my thanks, but when I turned to him, he had already disappeared._

_And that was when it hit me. It was a big mistake coming here. I should've asked directions for a train home._

And so here, I am, scrutinizing the damn building. Loathing it with every second passing by.

I decided to enter the building. Once I opened the gate, a loud alarm went-off and the door to the dorm suddenly caught on fire. The brick wall suddenly grew taller and no exit could be seen.

WHAT THE HELL?!

**_As the gears of the Devil's Workshop start to turn, I braced myself on what was to come only to be caught off guard by the Devil and His lackeys._**

Boy did I get myself in a terrifyingly nerve wrecking situation.

To Be Continued

**A/N:** Read and Review. I hope you guys like it.

Loki Niflheim


End file.
